criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Guided Hand Infirmary
This medical practice located in the Interstead Sprawl of Zadash was the former medical practice of Dolan and Horris Thrym, before it had been taken over by Ren Sutan sometime in 826 P.D.. 'Layout' Located one block over from the Apple Tree Tutor Village, this block long, single 12-foot story, white-peach shotgun-style building, had banners on its front, and was made of well-constructed plaster and wood walls. The front of the infirmary had a sign, double doors , and two crossbar windows . These same type of windows continued down each of the sides of the building, which faced out into alleys. The roof of the building was in poor condition compared to the remainder of the building and was made of layered wooden slats. There was a single trap door located in the center of the roof. 'Interior' Entering the building, patients were greeted by a clerk's desk and two hallways, one each on the left and right. These halls ran along the entire length of the infirmary and connected in the back, forming a sort of ring within. Connected to these halls were patient rooms that faced out towards the surrounding alleys, and offices which were located in the center of the building. By design, this layout allowed for each of the patient rooms to have a window into which natural daylight could filter in. Each of these simple rooms had either one or two twin-sized beds, a door, and a lantern for light and warmth. These rooms were painted in the same white-peach color that made up the rest of the building. The central office had a chair and desk containing several large books, papers on the progress of patient treatment, and other general stacks of parchment. On a right rack, there were various medicinal herbs and salves. 'Infirmary Staff' The clerks and orderlies at this infirmary wore white robes and had masks over their face made of a piece of cloth tied behind their head. History After scoping out the building to finds means of entry, so that they could acquire handwriting of and information on Lord Diedric Sutan, and Ren Sutan, Molly, Fjord, Caleb, and Nott barged into the infirmary pretending to be in various degrees of medical need. Although their efforts proved to act as a distraction at best, Fjord disguised as one of the staff members, infiltrated one of the central offices, and grabbed a handful of parchment that had been lying on top of the desk. Returning to the infirmary, Fjord checked to see the state of affairs within. Watching its goings-on from a distance, Fjord wasn't able to see if the arrest of Lord Sutan] had an ill effect on the business, though he did see that the physician's practice appeared to still be open and serving people in need of a physician. Taking on a disguise of an older bearded man, Fjord inquired within for Ren Sutan, though a clerk informed him that he was not in. Threatening the clerk and declaring himself to be an agent working for the Myriad. Hearing this the clerk claimed go off to fetch Ren , but in fact, as witness by Fjord tailing him, walked down the road to report him to the nearest crownsguard. 'References' Category:Zadash Category:Establishments Category:Buildings